mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitana/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Over 10,000 years old, Princess Kitana remembers little of her early years. Her mother, Queen Sindel, died mysteriously ages ago in Earthrealm. Most of her life she has loyally served her father, Shao Kahn, in his unending quest to conquer the realms. With her closest friend, Jade, Kitana enforces his brutal will. But there is a feeling tugging at her... a feeling that the life she has known is a deception. For the moment, Kitana dutifully works to ensure Outworld's victory in this latest Mortal Kombat tournament. If she were to lower her guard, however, she might discover that her Earthrealm opponents can lead her to answers." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "A princess of the realm of Edenia, Kitana was raised as the daughter of Shao Kahn after the Outworld emperor conquered Edenia and forced Kitana's mother, Sindel, to become his queen. Kitana was one of Shao Kahn's top assassins, but was never as bloodthirsty as he preferred. When Kitana learned that Shao Kahn was creating evil clones from her DNA in order to replace her, Kitana rebelled. She fought on the side of Earthrealm against Outworld's invasion and died defending it. Her soul was collected by Quan Chi, who created an evil "revenant" version of Kitana. She now serves Quan Chi and the Netherrealm." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "10,000-year-old assassin and Princess of Outworld. Shao Kahn married Kitana’s mother and raised Kitana as his loyal heir, concealing the truth that he murdered her father to conquer Edenia. Now that this truth is out, Kitana is on a quest to avenge her father’s name." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Kitana serves alongside her bodyguard, Jade, as one of Shao Kahn's most trusted assassins during the Mortal Kombat tournament. After initially watching the tournament unfold at Shang Tsung's side and after a failed attempt at stopping Sonya Blade from prematurely leaving the tournament, she later attempted a surprise attack on Liu Kang before the young monk could reach the tournament finals. Defeated by him, she begged that he take her life for her failure, but Liu Kang refused to do so in hopes that they would meet under different circumstances. After Shang Tsung's defeat, Kitana gazes at Liu Kang from the distance in a fond manner before returning to Outworld. After Shang Tsung invites Raiden and his allies to the second Mortal Kombat tournament in Outworld, Kitana is sent by Shao Kahn to hunt down the Lin Kuei warriors who trespassed into his realm. She confronts Smoke in the Wastelands, but is defeated by the ninja. Whilst fighting in Kahn's tournament, she defeats a Shaolin Monk from Earthrealm, who pleads with her to kill him for his failure. Remembering her conversation with Liu Kang, Kitana hesitates, despite Shao Kahn's orders to kill him. Kahn himself murders the warrior, before Sub-Zero demands from him a battle with Scorpion. This bold request (the fact that the Lin Kuei disturbs the tournament by brazenly appearing and taking away Sub-Zero in exchange for the Lin Kuei's loyalty) results in Kitana being reprimanded by the Emperor for her failing to successfully hunt down the Lin Kuei, and it also results in her being scolded by Jade. After Jade leaves her to collect her thoughts, Kitana is approached by Raiden and his warriors. Alone, she overpowers and defeats both Smoke and Johnny Cage, but is stopped from delivering a killing blow by Raiden who speaks to her in regards to her conscience, noting that both he and Liu Kang can sense that she is at conflict with herself. He encourages Kitana to seek the truth by going to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, a place where she is forbidden by the Emperor to go to. As Kitana makes her way through the Living Forest towards the Flesh Pits, Jade reveals herself and pleads to Kitana to turn back by order of the Emperor. Kitana refuses, and knocks her friend unconscious before she proceeds onwards. Within the Flesh Pits, Kitana finds the newly created body of Mileena, who awakens and greets her "sister". Startled, Kitana calls her a monstrosity and they fight, with Kitana emerging the victor. She then proceeds to attack Shang Tsung and defeats him as well before dragging him before Shao Kahn and informing him of Mileena's creation. To her shock, however, Shao Kahn congratulates Shang Tsung, apparently aware of Shang Tsung's experiments. He bluntly informs Kitana of her true father's death at his hands and of her former realm which he had taken as his own, before having her escorted away to be executed. Shao Kahn then demands his "true daughter", Mileena, to be brought before him. Though Jade is successful in reaching her in Shao Kahn's Tower, Kitana urges her friend to go to Raiden for his aid before she too is also captured. Upon hearing of her situation, Kung Lao and Liu Kang attempt to rescue her, however she had since been relocated to the Coliseum where she was to be executed publicly. Liu Kang frees her from her shackles just moments after Shao Kahn murders Kung Lao, which subsequently led to Liu Kang avenging Kung Lao's death and defeating Shao Kahn. It is after this event that both Kitana and Jade join forces with Raiden and his allies. After Quan Chi successfully manages to restore Shao Kahn back to health, he also revives Kitana's mother, Queen Sindel, which results in the magical ward her suicide created to protect Earthrealm dissolving. After Motaro is killed by Raiden, the bewitched Sindel offers to finish his job and go after the Earthrealm warriors. Imbued with Shang Tsung's power, Sindel confronts her daughter and her allies just moments after a battle with the Lin Kuei. She quickly defeats and kills most of Kitana's new friends before her eyes, before brutally attacking her daughter. Defeated, Kitana pleads with her mother to remember her rule in Edenia before Shao Kahn's invasion. Sindel refutes her comments however, claiming Kitana is no longer her daughter after turning on the Emperor and embracing a pathetic cause. She attempts to drain Kitana's Soul before being interrupted and challenged by Nightwolf. After sacrificing himself to defeat the Queen, both Nightwolf and Sindel's bodies dissolve as Raiden and Liu Kang return to their comrades. In her last few moments alive, Kitana agrees with Liu Kang that she wishes they had met under different circumstances. She dies whilst holding his hand, which results in Liu Kang rebelling against Raiden. Desperate, Raiden begs Quan Chi in the Netherrealm to assist him in fighting Shao Kahn, offering not only his own soul but the souls of all fallen during the invasion to the Sorcerer in exchange for his services. Quan Chi laughs, revealing that the souls of all the fallen already belong to him. Kitana's soul, now bound to Quan Chi, is one of the warriors the sorcerer orders to attack the Thunder God. She remarks that Raiden has sealed their fate to this place before attacking him with Nightwolf and Kung Lao. She is defeated along with the others. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) In the Netherrealm, Kitana executes the demon Oni Moloch on Quan Chi's orders, decapitating him with a single slice from her fan. Closing her fan, Kitana observes Quan Chi's execution of Drahmin for his failure to recapture Hanzo Hasahi. Kitana stands by Liu Kang as Quan Chi discusses how Shinnok's amulet is now exposed, with the undead princess stating they should go after it, though Kung Lao is quick to remind her that both Earthrealm and Outworld are on high alert after Havik's rampage, and suggests subterfuge using Shinnok's new acolyte D'Vorah, to aid them in stealing the exposed amulet. Mortal Kombat X Twenty-five years later, Kitana is still a revenant serving Quan Chi. Alongside Sindel, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang, she makes up his primary team of enforcers. Jax, restored to life and goodness, comments with dismay that Kitana seems to enjoy ''being a revenant. She replies that he is right, as she is no longer a victim. After Quan Chi is slain by Scorpion and Shinnok is defeated by Cassie Cage, Kitana becomes the Empress of the Netherrealm, ruling alongside Liu Kang. Raiden, corrupted by his restoration of the damaged Jinsei, deposits the fallen Elder God's severed head at their feet and warns them not to threaten Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat 11 Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' ''"Kitana had ended Shao Kahn's life for his betrayal. She had discovered the truth about Mileena...but rather than slay her as well, she took pity on her half-sister. She offered Mileena a home within the Edenian aristocracy. She was, after all, of royal blood. Mileena cautiously accepted her sister's invitation. With Mileena and Jade at her side, Kitana formed a fighting force dedicated to bringing justice to the realms. Never again would a warlord arise to create such terror." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Kitana found herself walking the streets of a magnificent, shining city. This was Edenia, a realm freed from Outworld, and Kitana was its beautiful queen. This was the timeline unaltered by Raiden. Earthrealm had been destroyed by Shao Kahn, Kitana had survived Armageddon and united the other realms to destroy him. Long lasting peace was the result. Kitana awoke from this vision to find herself in the Netherrealm. She was not the queen of Edenia, but a revenant of Hell- and she hated Raiden for it." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline